Mater takes McQueen and our heroes Tractor Tipping
The way the Tractor Tipping scene go in 's Adventures of Cars. (Then the screen shows McQueen and Team Equesodor beside Mater on top of a hill at night.) Lightning McQueen: (whispers) Mater, I'm not doin' this. Mater: Oh, come on. You'll love it! (chuckles) (The screen then shows a field full of sleeping tractors.) Mater: Tractor-tippin's fun. Lightning McQueen: This is ridiculous. Tractors: (snoring) Mater: (to McQueen and Team Equesodor) All right, listen. When I say go, we go. But don't let Frank catch you. Go! (drives towards the field) Lightning McQueen: Whoa! Wait! W-Who's Frank? (Mater continues driving, and enters the field.) Lightning McQueen: (whispers) Mater! Wait, Mater! (McQueen and the whole team then follow Mater.) Mater: OK, here's what y'all do. You just sneak up in front of 'em, and then honk. And they do the rest. Watch this! (tiptoes towards a tractor, and honks his horn loudly) Tractor 1: (wakes up) Oh! Oh... Oh! Oh... (leans up and moos, then lands on its back) (Then gas is heard sloshing, and the tractor backfires, which it sounded like farting.) Mater: (laughs loudly) Mater: I swear, tractors is so dumb! I tell you what, fellas, it don't get much better than this. Lightning McQueen: Yep, you're livin' the dream, Mater boy. (Then Mater drives away towards another tractor, jumps up into the air, lands back on the ground, and honks his horn.) Tractor 2: (wakes up) Oh! (leans up) Oh! Oh... (moos, and lands on its back) (Mater then drives back to McQueen and the team, and poses himself for the tractor's gas sloshing and the backfiring.) Mater: (laughs) I don't care who you are, that's funny right there. (to the team) Oh, your turn, fellas. Mater: (to McQueen) OK, your turn, bud. Lightning McQueen: Mater, I can't. I don't even have a horn. Mater: Baby. Lightning McQueen: I'm not a baby. Mater: (clucking) Lightning McQueen: (to Mater, ) Fine. Stop! Stop, OK? All right. Uh... I'll do something. (Then the screen shows McQueen driving slowly towards a tractor. He stops in front of it, and just watches.) Tractor 3: (snores) (McQueen looks shocked, then he looks towards Team Equesodor and Mater, who grins and moves his tire towards the tractor.) (The camera then shows from beneath the tractor's undercarriage as McQueen gets prepared to do something. The screen then does a close-up on McQueen as he revs his engine loudly.) Tractor 3: (wakes up) Oh-h-h-h-h! (Then all of the other tractors wake up.) Tractors: (exclaim, and lean up) Moo-o-o-o-o! (all land on their backs) Moo-o-o-o-o! (Then the tractors gurgle as Mater, McQueen and Team Equesodor look toward each other. Then the tractors all backfire, one by one. After one second, the last tractor remaining backfires. Then Mater, McQueen and Team Equesodor all laugh.) (Then an angry moo is heard in the distance as they all stop laughing.) (The screen then turns to show a bush, and some lights from behind as another moo is heard.) Mater: That's Frank. (drives away, while our heroes are standing still) (Then the bushes get shredded as Frank, a combine harvester appears and notices our heroes.) Frank: (bellows) MOOOOOO!!! Lightning McQueen: Aaaahhh!!! (Our non-vehicle heroes run and fly away, while the vehicle heroes rev their engines, turn around and drive away quickly as Frank chases them.) Frank: (bellows) Moo! MOOOOOO!!!! (Frank gets closer to McQueen, who then goes faster as he notices. Our heroes then catch up to Mater, who is laughing.) Mater: Run! (continues laughing) (Then the screen zooms out to show them heading towards the fence.) Mater: Here he comes, look out! (Our heroes then turn to the left as Frank continues chasing them.) Frank: (bellowing) MOOO! Mater: (laughs) Whoa! Frank: MOOOOOOO! (Frank is then seen from his side as he gains on McQueen and the team.) Mater: Run! He's gonna get ya! (The screen then shows from our heroes' point of view as they all come towards another end of the field where there was one piece in the fence, and the whole team drive through it.) Lightning McQueen: Aaaahhh!! (Frank stops as he comes towards the edge of the field, and McQueen and the whole team stop and then drive away on the road with Mater back to Radiator Springs.) Mater: (laughs) Category:Scenes